1. Technical Field
The present invention is a flexible, break-away, chain saw protective liner inside an outer boot, shoe, or the like, for guarding the wearer's foot and ankle against injury from a moving chain saw. More particularly, the free-floating protective liner, which is comprised of multiple layers of chain saw protective material, preferably polyester and polypropylene fibers, is permanently attached at the top and bottom to the inside of the boot or shoe. Alternatively, the free-floating liner can be in the form of a bootie for disposing within a boot. The top of the bootie has a means of attachment to the top of the boot.
2. Background Information
Despite advances in technology, there are still serious injuries each year from chain saws when they are dropped or mishandled. A chain saw can cut through clothing and boots and cause deep cuts or amputations. Efforts to eliminate these injuries include improved safety measures as well as various new materials and devices.
In regard to footwear, a boot which protects against injuries, yet encourages wear by being simple to put on and comfortable to wear, is most desirable. According to the United States Products Safety Commission, there were 2885 injuries to the foot area caused by chain saws in 1994. Certain protective covers for boots and shoes, and steel-toed boots, are known. Many covers and other devices are cumbersome, or complicated to put on, and they can create snagging and tripping hazards while the chain saw operator is working. Some of them do not protect well against injuries.